I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for a fuel tank support strap.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, one or more support straps are utilized to secure a fuel tank to an automotive, vehicle. These support straps are flat, elongated and extend under the gas tank. Both ends of the support strap are then secured to the automotive vehicle frame thus supporting the fuel tank and securing it to the vehicle.
The previously known support straps for fuel tanks are typically constructed of metal for low cost and high strength construction. However, since the fuel tank also is usually constructed of metal, it is necessary to prevent direct contact between the metal strip and the fuel tank in order to avoid galvanic reaction between the support strap and the fuel tank. Such a galvanic reaction can ultimately lead to erosion of the fuel tank and fuel leakage.
Consequently, in order to prevent direct contact between the support strap and the fuel tank, it has been the previously known practice to position a mylar strip between the tank support strap and the fuel tank. This mylar strip is adhesively secured to one side of the support strap.
This previously known construction for the support strap assembly in an automotive vehicle, however, suffers from several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the adhesive is typically applied to one side of the mylar strip and covered with a facing material. The worker then removes the facing material and applies the now exposed adhesive side of the mylar strip to the support strap. This procedure is not only labor intensive and costly, but also requires ate periodic disposal of the removed facing strips.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known strap assemblies is that, unless the mylar strip is accurately positioned over the metal support strap, a portion of the strap can still make contact with the fuel tank. Any such contact can result in a galvanic reaction between the strap and the fuel tank and result in corrosion of the fuel tank.